starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2505
Ghost and other timeline issues A few things to suggest: At this point in time, I don't think we can determine SC: G's place in the year, in that I can't see the fighting with the zerg as occuring before SCII, at least in the context of Mar Sara. Artika and Maltair IV are relatively obscure, the former really being a free-for-all than invasion. Mar Sara being invaded by the zerg twice in the same year however is stretching things, especially considering Raynor's reaction to seeing the zerg on the planet. The game taking place at the same time is certainly a possibility, the attacks on White Rock and Vespene Refinery 1138 being part of the same invasion, but if Nova is taking part in the game's missions, exactly how she can make an appearance in SCII is nebulous (if she does appear). Another thing to consider is the nature of SCII's campaigns. We know that they occur in chronological order, but whether they all take place in the same year is nebulous. This is compounded by the fact that a campaign's length is determined by the player. Considering the ammount of time it takes to travel between systems and that up to 35 missions feature, this could be a long time. We have some information in that SCII itself has been stated to take place four years after the Brood War. If this is taken literally, one can assume that all aspects of the trilogy take place in the same year. However, these comments were made before the trilogy was announced and the idea of playing 105 missions and having them all take place over a year seems to be stretching belivability. Another option is to take a nod from World of Warcraft, how each expansion takes place a year after its predecessor. WOW takes place in Year 30, TBC in Year 31 and WotLK in Year 32. I don't think WotLK's positioning in the timeline has ever been specified, but this is at least the policy that wowwiki has adopted. It certainly opens an opportunity for SCII to take a similar path, with each installment taking place over a year. Still, that would be operating under a rather vague assumption. Anyway, if placed with the obligation to make a choice, which approach would people recomend? The idea that the three campaigns all squeeze into the same year or follow a similar path to WOW?--Hawki 10:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) The main reason I was sure Ghost and SC II took place in the same year was that Blizzard said both took place four years after Brood War. SC:G was supposed to take place right before SC II. I don't know how big the invasion of Mar Sara in StarCraft: Ghost was either. I think it was small and targeted just at the terrazine refinery, rather than part of a massive Dominion invasion. (I don't think the plot of SC:G would make sense in the context of a massive war.) From what I understand, that invasion was not the beginning of SC:G. It might not be a good idea to put Artika and other such battles in 2505. As for the length of the campaigns themselves, I expect Blizzard will actually give us years this time. I sure hope so. The camapign length won't exceed 90 missions. That's still a lot, of course, but I think we should assume that StarCraft II starts in 2505. 12:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC) From what DeCandido has said about Spectres, the Mar Sara invasion is the beginning of StarCraft: Ghost. I've seen at least three different gaming news sites and fansites giving different beginnings of SC:G. Making things more complicated, at one point Blizzard ripped a lot of stuff out and put in a bunch of new stuff, so some of those bits of info aren't so much wrong as simply out-of-date. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Ghost has been stated to occur four years after the Brood War, so taking place in 2505 is a given. Was it ever explicitly stated or at least implied to take place right before SCII however? It was mentioned at BlizzCon 2005 that Kerrigan is massing her forces on Char at the time of the game, which would concivably fit in with the invasion she launches in SCII. The question of its relative placing in regards to other events however, is something that still seems unclear. The game started on Abaddon, but makes its way to the likes of Mar Sara and Vyctor 5 eventually, zerg featuring in gameplay videos on both planets. At least on Mar Sara, Nova is part of something bigger, painting targets for siege tanks for instance. --Hawki 21:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Ghost has never been explicitly stated to be "right before StarCraft II". However, Blizzard said it was supposed to be the "bridge" between StarCraft I and StarCraft II. Also, putting it after SC II would cause numerous problems eg old technology, and giving away too much of the plot of StarCraft II. (For all we know, the Dominion won't even survive Wings of Liberty. If Ghost took place after StarCraft II, then that means that Arcturus Mengsk is still alive, which could be a massive spoiler and could have harmed SC II's campaign.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) The events of Frontline likely take place in this year for a few reasons. Firstly, there's the events of the DTS. The attack on Dead Man's Rock was, at least according to Arcturus, the first time the zerg have been seen in four years. In Frontline however, especially in Why We Fight, they're seen quite visibly. That, and the fact that the Dominion military is portrayed at being at full strength (whilst in the DTS it was still recovering) suggests that it occurs after the DTS but before SCII. Artika isn't a problem in this case, as it was really a free-for-all than an invasion. Maltair IV is a bit of a problem-it could concivably take place at the same time as SCII, but there's no mention in the story, dialogue or otherwise, that the invasion of the planet is something bigger. Not that the people on the planet would know about a wider invasion, but if Maltair IV was meant to be part of something bigger, it would be logical to think that some kind of indication would be given to the reader. In the absence of such indication, it appears to be an isolated case. There's no doubt that SCII indeed starts in 2505, as you said. However, I somehow doubt that we'll be getting official word on the length. We may get a few relative dates, such as that Heart of the Swarm takes place "x months after the end of Wings of Liberty, but given the nature of the campaign, we have no idea when said ending is. Even applying a theory of something akin to "one week between each mission due to warp travel time" is somewhat limited in that how many missions are carried out is up to the player. Anyway, we may get some subtle indications as to the timing such as dates portrayed by UNN, but in the absence of them, we may have to make the choice mentioned above, as to go by the "four years after BW" statement or take a nod from WoW. Don't have to make a decision now and won't have to until Heart of the Swarm is released probably. Given the time avaliable, I'd rather get feedback rather than plunging into creating articles for 2506 and 2507.--Hawki 21:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Who Deleted 2505 Timeline? 13:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :It got moved to 2503 and 2504, since we have new timeline information. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Anyway, I think it's best to wait for Spectres to provide answers, if any concerning the game's placing. In the meantime, the link to the year reference can be maintained here and/or the events can be placed in an "other events" section. Hawki 21:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) In hindsight, I decided to put it back. The terrazine refinery mission shown in one of the StarCraft II videos was awfully convincing. Plus, it is direct from Blizzard (the previous reference and this). Kimera 757 (talk) 18:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Timing of Newsworthy Mengsk became emperor in June or July 2500, and his fourth anniversary as emperor is in Newsworthy (one month later). That would put Newsworthy in 2504, not 2505. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) While that would be the case, I can't find a reference to "fourth" anniversary in the story. Still, I missed Hawknis' forename, so I'll take your word for it.--Hawki 22:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Speculation Is this year subject to too much speculation? In Warcraft Legends some of the stories clearly did not place "this year" and it's the equivalent to Frontline. In Frontline it turned out we were a year off with Newsworthy, and the preview artwork for War-Torn indicated that Weapon of War took place June 4, 2500. Very precise, and also wrong (did the Dominion even exist then) but it's in an official Blizzard product, whereas our date isn't :( So, I'm thinking we shouldn't put something in 2505 unless we have a reference for it. On that note, even the StarCraft comic probably shouldn't go here (yet); while the comic takes place before StarCraft II, it doesn't necessarily take place right before StarCraft II (unlike the Dark Templar Saga). See 2505/Folder. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) In Legends, there are a few cases where the main story isn't taking place in the present, because it's being told. However, in the case of telling the story, it almost certainly takes place in the present itself. For Volume 1 this would be the Year 31, and then moves on to Year 32 in subsequent volumes. The Winter's Veil would be the only exception so far in that it has to take place in late 31, yet describing events prior to that. The Wow Comic is similar in that as far as I can tell, issues 1-15 occur in 31 and after that the comic shifts into 32. If we base Frontline as an equivalent in terms of "the present", then 2505 is the logical place for most of the stories unless otherwise conveyed. Same would go for the StarCraft comic. I can appreciate the convervative mindset, but it's practically a universal modus operandi for comics and mangas of the same series that they take place chronologically, with the exceptions evident. Concerning the June 4, 2500 date in the recent scans, keep in mind that this is not only contradicted by the dates we developed, but the comic also. Whatever mistakes we may have made, we have material that's contradicting itself and I'd simply write this off as an error rather than a major shift.--Hawki 01:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) HotS Issue ...heh, this takes me back. Remember the arguments of HD? Ah, those were the days...or not. Got kinda ugly. Hopefully we can avoid a repeat here though. I do admit that the basis for this page is somewhat iffy, but while we know when HotS begins, it's iffy when it ends, considering the timeframe of its beginning, and the long travel times that would be required to get to Zerus and back (unless that's been retconned...gah). Since there'll have to be so many 2505 mentions in character/event dates, I think it would be a good idea to link to this page so as to explain the issue.--Hawki (talk) 13:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :I read Just an Overlord, but don't recall how the timing issue was solved there. (Plus I think that needs to be explained as a note on the 2505 page anyway.) ::The time from Zerus to the K-Sector took a long time in the manual, but then so did travel from Earth to the K-Sector, and the latter was changed (new tech?) in Brood War. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::In JaO, it's mentioned how the zerg invaded Tarsonis "five years ago."--Hawki (talk) 04:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Zerus Well, that's that done. Just a heads up, I've refrained from saying that the Zerus missions occur in this year in that despite the fact we know the date of Mistaff's fall (which is triggered by Kerrigan becoming primal and contacting Kilysa), we don't know how long it took for Kilysa to overrun the world. Not as fast as the cinematic would suggest if taken literally at least IMO. Admittedly it's partly clouded by the iffy Zerus travel time. At the least, while we can ascertain when Korhal is attacked roughly by cross-referencing the end of communication (which Valerian attributes to being the cause), I'd rather leave Zerus out for now.--Hawki (talk) 12:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC)